


Down the Snake hole

by SabrielBlackHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Content, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielBlackHeart/pseuds/SabrielBlackHeart
Summary: Summery: The Slytherins decide to throw a house party one weekend. Of course, that is suspicious … right? According to Harry it is but Hermione knows what the real issue is, and it involves a specific blond. But what do the two friends do when the hosts of said House party invite them personally.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Drarry





	1. House Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I know I have one story Im still writing and Im going to continue to update it. I wanted to wright this one to appease myself because there is a fanfic I have been looking for and no one can find it. So I decided to write one with what I can remember and the rest is from my head. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and if you like it.

Ch1 House Parties 

“Harry for the love of all that is holy! It is just a house party” Hermione said angerly. She had spent the whole day listening to Harry go on and on about the house party the Slytherins were going to be hosting later tonight. This was the first one ever that would be open to the other houses by invitation only of course. Harry had automatically jumped to conclusions. At first it was hilarious listening to him make up excuse after excuse of why they should go. Ranging from ‘They could be planning to poison the drinks with some potion to manipulate the people’ to ‘ They could be trying to recruit people to the dark side’. It was now just after classes and the bushy haired girl was done hearing all of Harrys nonsense, and Ron feeding into it. 

“But Mione! This is dangerous, there will be drinking and all kinds of things. The students won’t be in their right mind. They’ll be susceptible to any dark magic the Snakes could throw at them” Harry said accusingly. Ron was next to him nodding eagerly his mouth full of some snack he had acquired. 

“Harry why don’t you really say what’s going on” she said with a knowing smirk. 

“I want to make sure nothing dangerous is going on that’s it” he said huffily. 

“Yeah I think its more than that Harry Potter, I think you just want an excuse to see a certain Slytherin” she said loud enough only her and Harry could hear. 

Harrys face lit up red and started coughing while he ran a hand through his wild locks. He had taken up that action once Sirius had taken Harry into town to get his vision corrected. That was not the only thing that had changed during that trip. Sirius had made it very clear no God Son and heir of his was going to be and I quote ‘A nerd’. So thus, the epic shopping spree of the decade had taken place. Harry came back with his vison corrected, a new hair style, and a whole new wardrobe. Harrys hair was now a new style cut that was cut close on the side and longer on the top. It was now manageable with the way Harry styled it in an intentional messy sweeping motion. His green eyes shown more brightly now with out the glasses. His wardrobe was now more up to date on the new styles in both muggle and wizarding cloths. All in all, she could say Harry was drop dead gorgeous, and unfortunately very gay, well only gay for Draco Malfoy she should say. She let out a giggle but stopped herself when she saw Harry glaring at her. 

“Your bound and determined to out me aren’t you, you hussy” he said playfully as he jerked her up and started to tickle her. Hermione let out a squeal and started to thrash about. Neither of them caring they were in the middle of the corridor or noticing who was around. 

“ Would it be possible for you two to take your flirting somewhere else?” came a smooth voice. 

Harry stopped tickling the girl and glanced over his shoulder to see Draco and Blaise Zabini standing there. The blond was his normal immaculate self the only problem was the nasty sneer he was throwing to Hermione. Blaise stood next to the blond looking at Harry with a smirk, then cut his eyes to Hermione and gave a genuine smile. He stepped up to the girl that was now standing next to Harry and took her hand bowing slightly and kissing the back of it. 

“Ill have to apologize for my friends rude behavior” he said, Draco growled from behind him. 

“I’m afraid he tends to get a little jealous over things he considers his” he finished sharing a knowing look with the brown haired girl. 

“Zabini can you stop with the shit you have spewing from your mouth” Draco growled, pushed the Italian to the side and glared at Hermione who only laughed. Harry at this point pushed forward and glared back at the blond. 

“Watch it Malfoy, no need to do anything to get punched again” the raven haired boy finished with a smirk of his own. 

Before Draco could step forward and cause any issues Blaise stepped in front of him shooting a warning through his eyes at the blond. He then turned around and held his hand out to Harry and Hermione. 

“No need for the hostilities, we were honestly looking for the two of you. We wanted to personally invite you to the party Draco and I are hosting this evening” Blaise said smoothly and winked at Hermione. 

Hermione smiled to herself when she heard Draco grumble behind his friend something about ‘being forced into hosting, and inviting the two.’ At that Blaise shot him a heated glare that shut the blond up completely. Ron chose that moment to push forward finally realizing what was going on. Blaise was hitting on the girl. 

“She don’t want to go anywhere with you, you dirty snake” the red head growled. Blaise stood straighter and stepped forward challengingly. 

“I don’t believe you own her Weasel” Blaises eyes were burning brightly waiting for a fight. Draco now stood taller behind his friend his hand in his pocket obviously waiting for Ron to make a move. 

“I said she’s not going Zabini, if you have a problem with it do something about it.” 

Before Blaise could move, a first had connected with Rons jaw and he fell to the floor. Harry stood there just looking down at his friend shaking his head, and Hermione stood over him face red with anger. Blaise and Draco were stunned at the fact the girl actually hit one of her friends. 

“Ronald Weasley, I can’t believe you would think you have say over anything I do.” She screamed. 

“Harry tell her! She can’t go, it’s not right!” the red head pleaded from the floor. Harry shook his head again and stepped away from Ron. 

“I’m not telling her anything, she’s a free woman and not in a relationship with you and even then, you wouldn’t be telling her what to do” he finished with a glare at their friend. Over the past few months Ron had become almost unbearable. He let his fame from helping defeat the dark lord get to his head and had become an unbearable ass. Not only that he thought it was ok to sleep around with as many females as possible and still try and hold on to and control Hermione. Harry had stayed out of it thus far trying to respect the girls wishes to handle it on her own, but Harry was done with it. They girl was his sister pretty much especially after Sirius had taken on her as his as well. 

Rons face had contorted in anger and he was now getting to his feet. He still had more height on him than Hermione and Harry and towered over both of them. He reached out and grabbed the girl by her elbow and turned forcing her to follow him. At that Harry grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around and forced him away from her. 

“Do not handle her that way. You want to man handle someone why don’t you try with me” he said icily staring the red faced boy down. 

“This doesn’t concern you harry its between me and her” Ron ground out through his clenched jaw. 

“She is a Black and my sister by all means if anyone technically has any right to tell her what to do its me, and if I wont do that Ill be damned if you will” the raven said stepping closer. The two boys were now nose to nose. Hermione stood behind the two worrying her lip between her teeth. She knew this had been a long time coming but this was not the best place to have it happen. 

Blaise and Draco were standing off to the side watching the scene unfolding in front of them. After everything that had happened the three had been scarce in the public and hid themselves from the media very well. So needless to say they were surprised with the events in front of them. But that didn’t mean they weren’t prepared for a fight if it came down to it. Blaise stepped forward with a mischievous glint in his eye and placed his hand on the small of Hemiones back. 

“We’ll leave you all to your discussion lady….. Black. But we look forward to seeing you and Harry tonight. The invitation is only for you two not the red head” he said with a sneer to Ron. 

“Thank you, Blaise we’ll consider it” she said politely then stepped up and grabbed both boys and drug them towards the Gryffindor common room. 

The two Slytherins watched the obviously angry girl drag the two away then looked at each other. 

“Told you it would be a good idea to invite the two of them” the Italian said and started to walk away. 

“Don’t count your galleons before you have them Blaise, they still have to show up” the blond said following him. 

\------------------------- 

The three Gryffindors sat in the boys dorm room two of them angerly glaring at one. Ron was still seething from the incident and Harry was waiting for the moment he finally lost it. He had been waiting weeks to get ahold of Ron for all the shit he had been doing. Hermione was trying to think of a way to defuse the situation before it ended in half the dormitory being demolished when Ron stood up and stalked over to her. Harry jumped up and pulled his wand aiming it at him. 

“You best think about what your going to do next Ron. Or you might find yourself In the hospital wing.” Harry warned. 

“Bloody hell Harry you’re not the ruler of everything. Stay out of this and it’s the last time I’m going to tell you. This is between Hermione and me.” The red head spit back. 

“Ron you need to stop you’re being unbearable. Harry is actually looking out for me, you on the other hand. You want to control me and have others. You had your chance, and you threw it away, I told you I wasn’t going to wait!” she hissed to him. Ron spun on her and sneered. 

“Im a teenage guy Im not looking to be held down already. Why can’t you see that!” 

“I do see that but Im not going to sit back and watch you sleep with anything that has legs. Go sew your oats but im looking for a real relationship now. I don’t have to wait” she threw back to him. 

“You’ve been putting this shit in her head haven’t you!” he accused looking at Harry. 

“No I haven’t she’s her own woman as I said and I agree with her. Go do what you want but leave her and I for that matter out of it” Harry said calmy. Ron glared at both of them and went to storm out of the room. 

“If either of you go to that party consider our friendship over” he tossed over his shoulder then slammed the door. 

The two sat there in silence for awhile thinking to themselves. They knew this was all going to come to a head eventually, but it didn’t make it any less hurtful. They had all been through hell and back together. They had almost died together. But Ron was out of control and he needed to be told and if he could not see that it was his loss. They would always have each other if it came down to it they knew that, and they had Sirius. Harry looked up and met Hemiones eyes they knew they did the right thing and needed to stand by that. 

“So about this party” Harry said cautiously. 

“Well we were invited by the hosts personally I think it would be rude to not attend” she said with a smirk. Harry laughed at her he saw right through her. 

“You only want to go because someone told you, you couldn’t” 

“Well that among other things” she said standing up and making her way to the door and smiling back at harry. “Also wear your best Harry I think it’ll do some good” 

“Whatever you say Mione” he shook his head and followed her to the door and gave her a hug. “Ill see you in an hour” 

\-------------- 

Harry stood in front of his full body mirror and checked himself over. He had taken a shower and fixed his hair in it causal messy manner. He wore a dark green button up that was left open and rolled up to his elbows. He had a black tee shirt under it and wore a pair of washed out blue jeans with black leather shoes. The only jewelry he had on was his silver chain that had the Black family crest hanging from it. Harry had to admit he looked better than he normally did, but he still felt self conscious, no matter how much Sirius and Hermione told him he was drop dead sexy he didn’t believe it. After a once over he walked out the door to go and get Hermione. 

He walked up to her door and knocked softly after a few minuets she walked out, and Harry smirked at her. She blushed and hit his shoulder and walked past him down the stairs. She looked gorgeous and he had a feeling a certain Italian was going to enjoy watching her all night. She had tamed her hair and now had it falling in loose waves down her back. She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans that showed off her curves. The Black button up she wore fit just as well and she left the top three buttons open, not showing anything but also making you wonder what could be shown. She had on her Black family crest also, but what amazed him the most was how perfectly she walked in her black heals. He quickly caught up to her and offered his arm. 

“So who gets the pleasure of chasing you all night” he asked with a knowing smile. She blushed heavily and bumped against him playfully. 

“I don’t know what your talking about Harry, but I don’t have to ask who you got all dressed up for” she finished knowingly. Harry cut his eyes at her in a warning, but the girl just laughed. 

“Hush you, we both know nothing will happen. Remember he was forced into asking us and still doesn’t like me” he said casting his eyes down. She just rolled her eyes and they continued down the stairs and to the portrait hole. They both saw Ron over by the fire chatting up some sixth year and ignored the nasty look he gave them. By the time they made it to the Slytherin common room they were almost forty minutes late, but Sirius said you were supposed to be fashionably late so that might as well have been on time. 

They stepped through the entry way and was stopped by a big beefy teen they hadn’t seen before. He glared down a the two. 

“Who invited you” he asked over the loud music playing. 

“Blaise and Draco invited us, Hermione and Harry” she said as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder. Harry stared off acting like he was bored. The teen nodded and let them pass, when they stepped through it was a whole different world. 

The room was dark and lit with low green lights there were chairs and couches pushed up against the wall in the corner of the room where some people were already congregating. The middle of the room was turned into a dance floor that many were taking advantage of moving and sliding against each other. At the other side of the room was a long table with food and multiple types of alcohol. Where the stairs lead up to the dorm you could see people standing and talking or making out. It definitely wasn’t like the parties Gryffindor had this one seemed more sinister in away and had Harry on high alert. Hermione noticed and pinched him. 

“Look there’s other houses already here and everything’s fine. Lets go get a drink and enjoy ourselves” she yelled over the loud music and lead them over to the table to get a drink. They each decided to take a shot of fire whisky before each of them took a glass of wine for themselves and began to make their way around the room. After a while they came across Seamus and Dean and chatted with them awhile. Harry was distracted and didn’t pay much attention. He was to busy looking for the prince himself but had not seen nothing of him. When he glanced at Hermione he could tell she was doing the same thing but looking for dark skinned Italian. 

After an hour of moseying around and three more shots each they both had given up on finding the boys who had invited them and decided to make their way to the dance floor. At this point they were both pleasantly intoxicated but not so much they would be hungover the next day. But they were enjoying themselves. 

“Harry, I cant dance worth a damn” the brown haired girl giggled and put her hands on his shoulders. 

“Hermione you were next to me at the Yule ball you KNOW I cant dance and am worse than you” he laughed “But I guess well figure it out, but I draw the line at grinding” he said seriously. 

Harry placed his hands on her hips and they began to sway back and forth to the beat of the music both laughing over the fact they obviously had no business being on the dance floor but alcohol made them brave. He doesn’t know how long they spent there but they were enjoying themselves. They swayed to the rhythm, and would spin each other around every so often and laugh. Neither of them noticed the set of brown eyes that stayed trained on them the whole time. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and stopped mid spin to look over his shoulder. He was met with Blaises smirking face, Harry lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. 

“Mr. Black I’d like to have a dance or two with your sister” he said his eyes never leaving Harrys. Hermione laughed and went to step over to the Italian. 

“Oh Blaise you don’t have to ask Harry ill dance with you” she said but Blaise stopped her. 

“Actually, Miss Black I do have to ask your brother. Since your…… Father isn’t here he is the male in charge of protecting you. Its only proper etiquette that I ask him” he said with a smile. 

Harry looked at Blaise and smiled ‘So he’s more than interested in just a casual fling then’ harry thought. He stepped to the side slightly and guided Hemiones hand to Blaises but stopped and smirked at him. 

“You can dance with my sister as long as she wants you to Mr.Zabini, but I think its best if I inform our FATHER of the events, to insure he’s aware of the situation” Harry couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the wide eyed look Blaise gave him. Ever since Sirius had taken both Harry and Hermione in he had been teaching them the basics of ‘Pure blood etiquette’ and Harry knew what was going to happen. Apparently though Hermione hadn’t caught on. She gave harry a questioning look which didn’t last long because she was pulled away to dance with the boy. 

Harry decided to make his way over to a chair set off to the side on its own. On his way over he stopped and got another glass of wine. He sat down and watched Hermione and Blaise dance; he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the joy in her eyes. It had been absent for far to long all thanks to their….. former friend now. Soon he was gazing out over the room looking for the blond haired boy he wanted to see. He hadn’t seen Malfoy at all, all night and it was starting to cause him to be depressed. The whole reason he had even come was to get a chance at being near him. 

The night had carried on like this sitting in the same spot and chatting to a few people who made their way over to him. Some even wanted to dance but he politely declined. By this point he had had two more glasses and was definitely feeling it. He started to doze off in the chair every so often but would wake himself up. Blaise and Hermione made their way over to him and he smiled at them. 

“Hey Harry want to head back now” she asked and gave a slight smile she could tell he wasn’t really enjoying himself anymore. 

“If you’d like to we can I was just going to sit for a little bit longer and enjoy the music” he smiled back trying to hide his disappointment. Blaise seemed to be irritated but not at either of them, harry saw him lock eyes with something or some one out of his peripheral, and glare at said person. He then looked back at the two of them. 

“If you would like Harry I would be more than happy to walk your sister back to the common room” he was smiling at the girl in front of him. 

“Can you insure she gets there safely and intact” the double meaning didn’t slide past Blaise and he smirked. 

“Im a gentleman Mr. Black, she’ll be returned as she is in this instance” he said and offered his arm to the girl and she took it rolling her eyes. 

“You two are ridiculous” she said with a glare but was smiling. Both of them laughed and Blaise escorted her from the room. 

Harry lounged back and did a once over of the room looking for the blond again. He should have just left but there was still that possibility he would show up. Or he might be occupied with something or someone else. That thought made Harry sneer he didn’t want to think about Draco with someone else. It was bad enough watching Pansy chase after him let alone see or think of the boy willingly being with someone else. He had always wanted Draco he knew now, back then he thought it was because he had hated the boy for always tormenting him, but he knew he did whatever he could to get the boy to torment him. As he continued with these thoughts, he fell asleep in the oversized chair. 

Harry jolted awake and looked around, the room was quiet and there were people passed out all around. The lights and music were all off and the room was a complete mess. Movement caught his eye and he snapped his head around and saw the boy he had been wanting to see all night. He was standing there with what looked like a blanket at the opening of the hall that lead to the dorm rooms. He stared at the other in surprise but quickly masked it. 

“What time is it” Harry rasped out and stood up slightly swaying. 

“Probably after midnight, and since your awake you should head back to your dorm” the blond said and started walking over to the portrait hole and opened it. He stood there waiting for Harry to leave. 

“Yeah. Alright” was all he could say and made his way back to the exit stumbling a few times. Yeah he definitely wasn’t going to feel well in the morning. Draco stood there with a blank face and watched the raven leave. He closed the portrait and stepped back and leaned against the wall. 

He was stupid he had a one in a million chance and threw it away. He and Blaise had hosted this party for the whole reason of him and the Italian making their moves on the two Gryffindors. Blaise obviously succeeded since he had not come back. But not Draco he had hidden in the shadows and watched the boy of his dreams all night. After Blaises attention had been drawn away from the lioness and he saw Harry had been neglected all night the teen had given him one of the iciest glares he had ever seen. Hermione had saw him as she was walking out and gave him one of her own as well. 

Still he had stayed hidden and watched as the teen became more and more depressed. Every time someone had went over and tried to win the boy over or get him to dance Draco had sneered and maybe sent a few stinging hexes. Once he had fell asleep Draco kept an eye on him from afar and made sure no one was meaning to cause him harm. Soon the common room dyed down and everyone was gone, he went to retrieve a blanket for him but unfortunately he was awake when he returned, and Draco made him walk out of his life. The blond sighed and turned to walk away but was brought back by loud banging on the portrait. Draco drew his wand and cautiously pushed the picture open, he then had an arm full of someone with raven hair. He looked down and met bright green eyes that had a little fear in them. 

“I had to come back Filch was right outside he almost caught me” Harry slurred. Draco quickly shut the exit and stepped back into the room. 

“So what do you plan to do then Potter” he whispered quickly. 

“Well I can’t go back tonight so I guess Ill just crash here in the common room” with that he started to make his way over to the chair he had been in before he left. 

“No there’s no room just come to my room. I have a private chamber so no one will bother you” Draco tried to say as casually as possible even though inside his heart was racing. 

Harry turned around and just started at the blond for a moment then smiled a little and walked to the blond. He stopped in front of him and held his arm out with a giggle he said “Well escort me to your bed sir” 

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to hide his blush as he grabbed his arm and started pulling him to his room. Leave it to Harry to make things awkward he thought. Draco guided him up three sets of stairs and down a long corridor before coming to a stop in front of two doors. Draco leaned forward and whispered ‘emerald’ and the doors swung open instantly. He held his arm out gesturing for him to go in. 

The first thing Harry noticed was the big king size four poster bed with black curtains. It was overly plush and had a Slytherin green comforter. He looked to the far side of the room and saw a black leather couch in front of the decent sized fire place that was ablaze. Harry started walking to the leather couch to settle in for the night when a hand on his elbow stopped him. Harry looked up and met silver eyes looking at him in confusion. 

“Why are you going over there Potter? The bed is right there” he asked. 

“Well its your bed and I’m just crashing here” he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Draco rolled his eyes at the raven and pulled him to the bed. 

“It is more than big enough for both of us Potter. Get comfortable and get in” 

Harry allowed himself to be drug over to the bad and stopped once Draco let go of him and went to his side of the bed. Harry sat down and started to take his shoes off then his over shirt and paused for a moment before he pulled his tee shirt over his head. Once done he laid back and pulled the cover over himself. He glanced up and froze when he saw Draco sliding into bed with nothing but silk pajama bottoms on. When the blond looked his way Harry quickly closed his eyes hoping not to be caught staring. 

Draco smirked at having caught the teen laying on his side facing him staring at him as he got into bed. Even in the darkness Draco could see the dark red blush staining the Gryffindors cheeks. He smiled to himself, a little teasing never hurt anything did it, he thought to himself. Draco laid on his side facing Harry but scooted closer until he was only a breath away. 

“Comfortable Harry” he whispered making sure his breath ghosted over the others lips. He felt the boys body shutter. His smile grew as he leaned a little closer. 

“Answer me Harry, are you comfortable” the blond could feel Harrys breath hitch. 

“Yyes Draco” he finally stuttered out. Draco really should have stopped but he had never been this close to the boy before he didn’t want it to end. So he continued his teasing. 

“Harry what’s wrong you seem stiff why don’t you relax, do you need help” Draco brought his hand up to the others waist and lightly stroked it with his thumb. Harry was shaking now his breath coming shorter and shorter. He still hadn’t opened his eyes though and Draco wasn’t having that. 

“Open your eyes Harry” he said huskily. “I want you to look me in the eye when I’m talking to you” 

Draco didn’t know what he expected to see when the boy opened his eyes, but it wasn’t tears. The beautiful green emeralds were bright with unshed tears. Draco pulled back and looked at the teen worriedly. 

“Harry what’s wrong what did I do” he asked bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears. Harry sniffed but shook his head saying nothing. 

“No something’s wrong what did I do” the blonde pushed further. Finally, Harry let it out. 

“Your teasing me” he said with a sniff “You know I like you and your making fun of me for it. I feel stupid over the whole thing. I should have just let Filch catch me” at this point Harry was openly crying as Draco stared at him I disbelief. When Harry saw his face, he took it as the blond being offended and went to pull away and get out of the bed. 

He didn’t make it far because two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to a pale chest. One was wrapped around his waist and the other was holding the back of his head pressing his face into Dracos chest. Harry stiffened not knowing what to do. Draco started rubbing the others back hoping to sooth him. 

“I wasn’t making fun of you Harry, I wanted to tease you a little” Harry went to pull away again, but Draco held him there. 

“I wanted to tease you because I like to see you blush” the blond admitted his own face going red. Harry looked up confused. 

“You like to see me blush” he repeated and gave Draco an accusing look. The blonde sighed and hid his face in the soft raven locks. 

“I was also teasing you because I like you” he whispered his face going hot. 

Harry blinked a few times taking in the information and smiled to himself. He tried to look up but could not with how tightly Draco was holding on to him. He kept wiggling trying to get a little room to look at the blond properly but Draco wasn’t having it. 

“Draco look at me” he said sternly but the blond didn’t move or say a word. “Damnit Malfoy! Look at me” 

Draco pulled back a little and looked down at the smaller boy his face still red from embarrassment. Harry smiled at him and brought his hand to the other boys’ cheek. 

“I like you too Draco” he said simply and for the first time ever Harry saw the blonds mouth drop open in shock. Draco stared at harry in disbelief but quickly recovered and glared at the boy. 

“If your mocking me Potter I swear ill….”

“Black” Harry cut him off. 

“Excuse me” the blond said with furrowed brows. 

“I’m not Potter I’m Black, if your going to use my last name use it right” the raven laughed. Draco just stared at him for a few minutes. 

“You’re not playing with me are you” Draco said in surprise. 

Harry brought his other hand up to hold Dracos face then gently pulled the blond down to him. Their lips were only a breath apart. They started at each other for a moment. Then Draco leaned forward bringing his lips to Harrys. They both let out a soft moan when their lips touched. Both boys had wanted this for so long and now that they had it, it was like a dream. Draco pulled the other closer and ran his hands up and down the others back. Harry ran his hands through the blond locks he had always wanted to touch. 

Both boys pulled back once air became an issue and just stared into each others eyes. Neither wanted to break the moment they were having. Draco lifted his chin slightly and tucked Harrys head under it and held him close. Harry sighed and placed a small kiss on the others chest and closed his eyes and let Draco lull him to sleep while he continued to run his hands up and down Harrys back slowly. Soon both boys fell asleep as the dawn light started to show through the small window across the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took longer than expected but I've been babying it. I want it to be perfect since so many asked me to write it. I have a few chapters wrote and am in the process of going over them. I do not have a beta so its all on me if there is anything you see please message me and let me know. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he started to come to his head felt like lead, and it felt like he had been eating sand with how dry his mouth was. He had definitely had to much to drink last night he was pretty sure it was the last two glasses of wine that did him in. He really should have left when Hermione had asked if he wanted to, but he wanted to give her space to explore whatever was going on with Blaise. He went to move his stiff limbs, but they were constricted, his face scrunched up at this. He then tried to roll over but was stopped when he felt something tighten around his waist.

Harry stiffened as his mind started running wild, who was he with, and now that he was fully conscious where was his shirt. He let out a quiet breath when he felt the other occupant behind him remove his arm and roll over. After a few moments and listening to the breathing Harry determined the person was asleep still. He rolled over and was met with platinum blond hair, he froze, only one person has that beautiful hair. Harry laid there staring at the back of the other boys’ head trying to remember what had happened.

He remembered waking up and Draco standing there then saying he should go to his dorm. Harry was so upset that he did not even fight it. Then he got to the end of the corridor and saw Mrs. Norris so he had run back to the Slytherin common room and beat on Salazar’s frame, and then it got fuzzy. He knew Draco had been there, he continued to think while he stared at the other teens back. His skin looked like silk he wanted to run his hands down his back. Harrys eye widened as all the images of last night came rushing back to him. His face was on fire from the blush he knew he had.

He had snogged Draco Malfoy last night. He.Had.Snogged.DRACO.MALFOY. last night. Harry couldn’t believe it, he had wanted this for so long, and now that it had happened, he didn’t know what to do. It had been a party and alcohol had been involved. Harry might not have saw the blond during the party but that didn’t mean he hadn’t drank too. What if he woke up and found Harry in his bed thinking Harry was someone else last night? Harrys heart sank, he could not deal with that kind of rejection.

He slowly sat up and slid out of the bed locating his shirts and throwing them on. Then he grabbed hs shoes and slid them on. He started making his way over to the door then stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond. What if he hadn’t been drunk? What if he knew he had offered for Harry to sleep with him? Then what, he could be ruining the beginnings of something he had always wanted. Harry slipped over to the black desk and wrote out a note.

_**Have to get back to my room, Sleep well** _

He left it simple and without his name so if Draco read it and the person Draco remembered was someone other tan Harry it would save them both the embarrassment. But if Draco did mean for it to be Harry then the blond couldn’t be upset because he did technically leave a note. He laid the parchment next to the blond on the pillow and slipped out of the room. Making his way through the thankfully empty common room.

He had finally made it to the Gryffindor common room after stumbling around with a headache and nausea for about fifteen minutes. He needed a hangover potion bad and he knew who would have one handy. He started making his way up to Hemiones room when he heard a shout coming from the top floor where her room was, he picked up his pace and as he got closer, he could make out Ron yelling. When he made it to the last step, he was met with his sister standing in front of the door red in the face and eyes glistening with unshed tears. Ron was red from his hair down to his neck and he was screaming.

“ What are you hiding, there’s no reason I cant come into your room. It has never been an issue before until now! You always come into my room!” The red head spit out.

“I only ever came into your room when you, Harry, and I had something to discuss. Same reason you ever came into my room. Don’t you dare act like we have ever had any other things going on in a manner such as that” the girl yelled back.

“Hey what the hell is going on! Ron you have no right to be screaming at her like that now get lost. I will be reporting this and writing home about it” Harry growled as he made his way over and stood by Hermione.

“I don’t give a damn Potter. We have something to discuss and she needs to let me in” Ron hissed

“Its Black to you Weasley. There’s nothing to discuss now leave, you have no reason to try and force your way into a ladies room. If you wont leave then I will make you” Harry said in a deadly tone. Hermione stood back she knew when he used that voice not to interfere.

“Oh that’s right you all are the perfect little pure bloods now. Though not by much, Daddy dearest is still a shame to the black blood line. Too bad he didn’t die that night” Ron spat, a fist connected with his jaw.

Ron threw his own and then both boys were on the ground fighting. Harry was still quite small, so Ron had his size as an advantage and sadly Harry was losing. The red head was thrown off the top of him right after the bigger boy had split his lip open. Harry looked over to Hermione who stood there with her wand drawn and pointed at Ron.

“Leave and do not speak to us again” she said quietly but her eyes were a blaze with anger. She walked over to Harry and pulled him up by his arm and drug him through her door quickly before Ron could gather himself. As soon as the door was shut a powerful locking and silencing charm was thrown at the door. Harry snapped his head up and met angry brown eyes.

“Blaise what the hell are you doing here” Harry whispered angerly. “What happened to being a gentleman!” Hermione smacked his shoulder.

“He was a perfect gentleman; he stayed and held my hair back while I threw up and then after I passed out, he slept in the chair” she defended.

Harry looked to the Italian with raised eyebrows and smirked, but that smirk died down when the Italian took on one of his own.

“What about you Harry were you a perfect gentleman” he asked a grin breaking out as Harry started to stutter.

“Yyyes I was” he could feel the blush on his cheeks. Blaise let out a gleeful laugh

“I should probably be making sure the other was a gentleman. Lord knows he’s pushy when he wants something” Blaises smile then fell as he took in Harrys appearance.

“I will only say this once and there’s nothing either of you can do to stop it. His ass is ours we will handle this if anything else occurs you need to let us know” he left no room for discussion on the subject.

“Who’s we” she asked sitting down next to Blaise and he put an arm around her.

“My self and the one that has staked claim to you brother there, especially after he sees your brothers face” Blaise said darkly. Both Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

“No one will see it Ill have Hermione heal it” Harry said walking over to the girl and as she raised her wand Blaise gripped her wrist lightly.

“Don’t heal them…..please. Let this play out the Weasel deserves it” Blaise asked with pleading eyes. Hermione glanced between the two then lowered her wand.

“I think Ill listen to Blaise on this one Harry” she said. Harry started back astonished he was not mad but at the same time he didn’t want to deal with all the questions that were bound to come out.

Harry sat down in the chair and watched the two closely evaluating the current situation. The two looked back at him Hermione was calm, but Blaise started to look a little nervous.

“I have to write to our Father about this situation that has happened. While I’m at it I’m going to go ahead and write to him about your all’s relationship, go ahead and get the ball rolling with that” he said with a smirk. Blaise face darkened and he started sputtering and Hermione shot him a glare, but no heat was behind it. Harry just laughed Sirius was going to get a kick out of all this. Eventually Blaise calmed down and smiled back at Harry gratefully, knowing he had Harrys support for what he was about to go through for his sister.

“I’m going to leave you all alone for now I need to go check on Draco, see where he disappeared to last night” Blaise sounded irritated as he said those last words. With a kiss to Hermione’s hand he left swiftly. The two sat in silence for awhile before Harry spoke up.

“You have any hangover potions” he asked with a crooked smile. Hermione smiled with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, ill get you one”

\------------------

Blaise walked briskly down the corridors replaying the mornings events through his head. He was highly upset with the way Weasley spoke to the girl and, physically harming her brother. He could only imagine what was to come when the sleeping dragon was awoken and found out the news. There’s one thing everyone knew and that was you do not touch anything that belongs to a Malfoy, even if said thing didn’t know it belonged to a Malfoy. He laughed to himself in his head as long as he didn’t get any backlash this was going to be entertaining. He had finally made it to Dracos door and whispered the password. He slipped in locked and silenced the door and went to Dracos bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. The damn teen about messed everything up last night because he couldn’t grow a pair and at least talk to the boy. He wanted to send a stinging hex from hell to wake the boy to get back at him, but he knew with what he was about to tell Draco it would make the whole thing worse. So he opted for lightly shaking the others shoulder.

“Dray, come on you need to wake up. There’s things that need to be discussed” Blaise said sternly. The blond shifted and mumbled a little his brows pulling together. Finally one eye opened up to see his best friend and he sighed.

“I know good and damn well you weren’t the one I brought back to my room last night Blaise so why are you here” he threw his hand out next to him meaning to grab the cover and pull it over the other occupant of the bed but was met with an empty space. Draco sat up quickly and glared at the space like it had offended his family. He then noticed the note next to him and grabbed it.

Blaise had to hold in the laugh that wanted to escape at the pout his friend wore for fear he would get a tung slashing.

“Do tell Draco who did you bring back here. And don’t lie I’m sure I already know” Draco snapped his eyes up to his friend and his face went red. Taking pity on his friend he sat on the foot of the bed and leaned against the bed post.

“He’s in his sisters’ room, luckily he showed up when he did or this morning would be going a lot different” Blaise said darkly.

Draco sat up straighter and leveled a sneer at the other boy as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Please define Blaise, I have a feeling the morning is still going to be shot to shit” the blond said. Blaise sighed and began re telling the events of the morning. As he got to the end, he got a little fidgety and stopped talking all together.

“What else is there Zabini? Im not in the mood to drag information out of you today” Draco growled.

“The Weasley did a number on Harry” Draco just stared at the other for a few minutes as the information sunk in. He stood up and made his way to his dresser pulling out his outfit for the day his back facing Blaise.

“Details” was all the blond said as he walked into his bathroom leaving the door open so he could hear Blaise talk.

“In short Ronald insulted Black, Harry, and Hermione. Harry socked him in the jaw and Ron did more damage. Harrys lip is split, black eye, bloodied nose, and Im fairly sure the back of his head is sore from hitting the floor” Blaise didn’t get a reply and that worried him. A quiet Draco is a deadly Draco.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom his hair was swept to the side and back not a hair out of place. He wore black trousers perfectly tailored to his body. He had a dark green button up on with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. To finish off the look he wore his silver necklace with the Malfoy crest and a pair of black Italian loafers. But what scared him was the blank look the blond was sending his way. Blaise stood up and adjusted himself looking back at Draco with a blank look of his own.

“So someone, well not just a someone, a Weasley, put their hands on the person I intend to court” Draco asked while he grabbed his wand and slipped it into his pocket.

“That’s exactly what I said Malfoy” Blaise smirked and stood by the door waiting for his friend.

Draco walked up to the other teen and smirked. Blaise knew things just got interesting, because in pure blood society it was eye for an eye, and Ronald Weasley hurt someone Draco considered close to him. So someone close to him was going to be hurt as well. 


	3. Im sorry

I hate these soooo much I really do but it was the best way I knew how to let everyone know what has been going on. Unfortunately my computer just died on me, i tried getting it fixed but ended up having to get a new one. Please know I will be continuing my stories Im working on getting my stuff back as of now. I am really sorry for it being so long. I love you all and thank you for you support. When i post the next chapter i will delete this note or add it to the notes to that chapter.


End file.
